Whatever You Want
by Yuki Alexander
Summary: It's Grimmjow's birthday but he doesn't see it as anything but a regular day. Can Ichigo change that?


Happy Birtheday Grimmjow! I love you sooooo much! OK, this is GrimmIchi, which is yaoi. So if you don't like, DON'T READ. Towards the end it has a lemon in it. (if you don't know what I'm talking about look it up before you read) So if that sort of thing disgusts you, don't read this. I know it's pretty crappy. . . I apologize for any OCCness and if it seems REALLY bad at the end cause' I was kind of rushing. . . Oh and sorry if there are mistakes I didn't read it through a third time. Feedback is MUCH appreciated! And constructive criticism is wonderful too! (I'm going to post this before I change my mind. . .) Other than that, enjoy the GrimmIchiness! (I read way too much of this stuff. . .)  
[I don't own anything from Bleach.]

**Whatever You Want**

-Grimmjow's P.O.V.-

I don't get what the big deal is. It's just a birthday. Why do people have to throw parties, give presents, and shit like that. . . All of it seems. . . weird?

Well I guess gifts are fine. Depending on who it's from and what it is. Like a certain "entertainment" from- No! What the fuck am I thinking?!

Anyway. I'm personally against the whole birthday thing. Even if I actually had someone there to celebrate and shit like that, it wouldn't matter. Today, my birthday, is just like any other day, a living hell.

Like any other Thursday, I strode into class at Karakura University. I took my seat in the back corner, away from everyone else.

I slide into the chair just as Ichigo Kurosaki walks into class along with his usually crowd of friends: Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, and Sado Chad. This six of them take their usual seats in the middle of the classroom.

One of his friends must've said something funny, because Ichigo laughs, catching my attention. Damn it. . . Why does he always have to be so. . . fucking hot!

Quickly I look away. What the fuck am I thinking?! I'm a guy!

-Ichigo's P.O.V.-

I sneak a glance at Grimmjow Jeagerjaques after laughing. Damn it! He didn't even seem to notice me! Those cerulean blue eyes are just staring ahead. If only he'd notice me, then. . . Gah! It's never going to happen.

-Grimmjow's P.O.V.-

That had to be the longest class EVER! The whole entire time I spend distracted. Thoughts of a certain orange-haired person kept invading my head. And along with that, the stupid professor just droned on and on about- Wait. What was he lecturing about? Ah fuck it.

My signature scowl plastered on my face, I rise from my chair. Left hand deep in my pocket with my right hand slinging my bag over my shoulder.

Time to go back to my apartment to-What should I do? Sleep I guess. Maybe get some takeout food for dinner.

I make my way through the maze of desks to the door.

-Ichigo's P.O.V-

As soon as class is over, I glance back to see Grimmjow rising up to leave.

Shit!

I need to do it now. Might as well. Whatever happens, happens. It's now or never.

Quickly I shove everything in my bag and hurry over to Grimmjow. Please don't get rejected. . . "Hey Grimmjow!"

-Grimmjow's P.O.V-

"Hey Grimmjow!" I turn around to see Ichigo hurriedly making his way towards me.

He comes to a stop in front of me. "Yeah?"

Ichigo takes a deep breath, "Well, um... What are you doing tonight?"

I blink in surprise. Was he. . . asking me out? All I can do is stare at him in bewilderment as the rest of the class walk around us to leave.

Ichigo's face dropped. "B-but if you're busy. . ." he nervously rubs the back of his neck, "You don't have to say yes. I was just-"

Finally out of my state of shock, I smirk. He's so adorable when he's nervous. I put my hand on his head and ruffle his orange hair. "I didn't really have plans to do anything," I quickly write something down on a scrap of paper and hand it to him. Ichigo blinks in confusion. "It's my address," I explain, turning around and walking away, "Come over at 6:00." Before leaving the classroom I smirk at him over my shoulder. Even dumbfounded with his hair messed up Ichigo looks hot. This could be interesting.

As soon as I walk into my apartment I drop my school bag on the couch. I have about a hour half until Ichigo should be here.

I smirk at the thought of Ichigo and head to my room to change out of my blasted college uniform.

From the closet I pull out a tight black T-shirt and a pair of black white-wash jeans. I strip down to my boxer briefs and throw the clothes into the hamper in the closet.

I pull the dark jeans up over my blue and black boxer briefs. Reaching for my T-shirt I pull it over my head. It has a sliver design across the front and his tight, which makes my abs and pecs somewhat visible.

I walk up to my dresser and pick up a bottle of cologne. Should I use some Eh, I smell fine the way I am.

Now to go get some takeout food. Wait. I don't know what Ichigo likes. . . Guess I'll just have to wait until he gets here.

-Ichigo's P.O.V.-

I can't believe he actually said yes. I was expecting Grimmjow to say no and then laugh at him.

Walking through the front door I hear the oh so familiar shout of "Ichigoooo!" Without even thinking, I take a step to the left and my Dad comes flying past me in a sidekick.

He falls on his face, ass in the air. "Hey Dad," I say walking in without so much as a glance to my idiotic father.

"Welcome home my son," Isshin mumbles through the concrete.

I walk up to my room after saying 'hi' to my two little sisters. The only reason I'm still living with my family is because my father insisted that I live there until I get some more money. It's only my first year of college.

Dropping my bag I walk to the closet. I pull out a grey T-shirt, a black and blue plaid button-up shirt, and a pair of jeans.

I strip until I'm just in my dark grey boxer briefs. After pulling on my jeans I tug the T-shirt over my head. Slipping the button-up shirt on, I leave the buttons undone.

Finally dressed I walk back downstairs. i walk past my sisters to the door.

"Are you going on a date Ichigo?" Yuzu smiles sweetly.

"Huh? Oh, something like that," I mumble slipping on my shoes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karin asked.

I decided to ignore that question.

"Sneak attack!"

I ducked as my father flew over my head. He hit the closed door, sliding to the floor.

Stepping over my Dad I head out. "See you guys later."

"By Ichigo!" Yuzu exclaims.

"See you later," Karin says.

"Have fun my son!" Isshin mumbles putting a thumbs up.

I wave over my shoulder. Now all I have to do is pick up a couple things.

-Grimmjow's P.O.V.-

I am pretty shocked Ichigo asked me out. It just always seemed like Ichigo didn't even know I existed. Every once and awhile we'd say something to each other. But never a real conversation.

A knock came from the door and I jumped up and walked to the door. I swing it open to reveal Ichigo holding two boxes.

I give him a questioning look.

"Pizza," he holds up the large flat one, "And a gift," he holds up the smaller square box.

"Gift?"

"Open it," Ichigo smiles.

Wonder what it is. . . I slide the top off the square box to find row after row of chocolates. MY eyes brighten.

"Happy Birthday!" Ichigo grins.

I blink in complete surprise. "How did you-"

"I did my research," the orange-haired man simply stated.

OK. . . "Thanks. I love chocolate." Ichigo nods. "Oh, come on in."

"Thanks."

We walk into my apartment and sit down at the table.

"I hope cheese pizza OK. . ." Ichigo rubs the back of his neck.

"Sounds good to me. Once sec."

I walk into the kitchen towards the fridge. Reaching in I grab two cans of Dr. Pepper and walk back to the table.

"Here ya go," I place one of the cans in front of Ichigo.

"Thanks."

Without bothering to get plates or napkins, we just begin eating the pizza.

An awkward silence hangs in the air.

"Sooo. . ." Ichigo starts once he's eaten a piece of the heaven called pizza.

"Yeeesss?" I stretch out the word.

"What's you favorite color?" he asks with a straight face.

"Huh?" Where did that come from?!

"You heard me." I just stare at him, my eyebrows raised. "Just answer the question."

"Uh. . ." I stop and think. Guess I've never really thought about it. . . A devious smirk spreads across my face. "Orange."

A blush crawls across his face and he looks away.

Chuckling I ask, "What about you? What's your favorite color?"

I could barely make out a mumbled, "Blue."

I smirk. "What was that Ichigo?" I lean towards him with a hand cupped behind my ear.

His blush just gets brighter. He coughs and crosses his arms. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Panther. You?"

"Umm. . . I don't know. . . What's your favorite kind of music?"

I lean back in my chair and cross my arms. "Why so many questions?"

"Well I just thought since we've never really talked we could you know. . ." he rubs the back of his head, "Get to know each other."

I cock my head, "Rock and Metal."

"Same."

"My turn," I smirk and put my elbows on the table. "What do you do in your free time?"

"Um. . . I hang with friends and family, and sometimes I play soccer. How about you?"

"I draw, do Tae Kwon Do, and play the guitar."

"What about friends?"

"Don't really have any."

He gives me a curious look. "I doubt that. What about family?"

"I really don't have friends," at this he frowns, "And all my family is either dead, want nothing to do with me, or is just a jack ass," I list off on my fingers.

"Oh. I'm sorry I said anything. . ."

"Eh. Don't worry bout' it," I wave his apology away. "What are you majoring in? What career are you trying to get?"

"Well, my Dad wants me to be a doctor. . . So. . ."

"But what do you want to be?"

"Well. . . I don't really know. . . We've always talked about me taking over the family business."

I frown. "But is that what you want to be?"

"I don't know," Ichigo shrugs.

"Well I think you should follow what your heart tells you," we both freeze. "God! I sounded like a mother fuckin' romance novel." My face twists in disgust and Ichigo laughs. "Just do whatever the hell you want. Not what your frickin' Dad wants."

Ichigo just grins while I'm still disgusted by the shit that came out of my mouth before. "What about you?" Ichigo asks, "What do you want to be?"

"I guess an artist or maybe a musician. Not quite sure."

"That's cool."

"One more question."

"Yeah?"

I lean back in my chair and look him up and down. "Why are you so fucking hot?"

Ichigo's face turns as red as, well, a strawberry. "I-I-I. . ." He gives up on trying to speak and just stares at the table.

I bust up laughing. "Loosen up! I'm just messin' with ya!"

He shoots me a death glare which just makes me smirk and laugh some more.

After another hour we've asked each other 7 more questions, laughed and teased, finished the pizza, and downed another can of Dr. Pepper each.

"Hey, you wanna watch TV for a while?" I asked since I had absolutely no clue what else to do.

"Sure."

We walk into the living room and plop down on the couch. I flip on the TV, Two and a Half Men is on. I put my arm around Ichigo who in turn leans on me a bit.

A few minutes later Charlie, one of the main characters, starts making out with some woman. (Typical.) Ichigo shifts next to me.

I glance down at him and a devious smirk appears on my face. "Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?" he turns his head to me.

His lips are quickly met by mine.

At first his eyes widen in shock, but he soon relaxes and closes his eyes. I run my tongue across his bottom lip, silently asking for entry. The oragnette willingly gives me access to his mouth.

I slip my tongue inside, runny it here and there but soon collide with his. Ichigo tries to fight for dominance, but no way in hell am I letting that happen.

I take him by surprise and pin him down on the couch, wrapping my tongue around his. Ichigo lets out a small moan as I begin to suck on it.

Soon I pull away, our breath coming fast. I put a light kiss on the other's lips and sit us up. He wraps his legs around my waist and I stand up, walking to my room.

I toss Ichigo onto the bed and sit over him. I lean down and kiss his cheek. Moving over to his ear I whisper, "You OK with this?"

Ichigo's eyes are squeezed shut and a deep blush covers his face, he nods.

"I'm not gonna hold back," I breathe, making a trail down his neck to his collarbone with my lips.

He opens his eyes and looks directly into mine, "Fuck me."

I sly grin spreads across my face and I lick back up to his mouth ending in a messy kiss. As soon as I pull away I rest my forehead on his. "Whatever you say Ichi."

I practically rip off Ichigo's shirts to expose his tan chest and abs. Licking up his stomach and chest I nip here and there. My hands tweak hi nipples before moving south to his crotch. As I grab Ichigo's hardening member through his pants he lets out a moan.

As soon as I remove my hand Ichigo looks up at me in disappointment. But I'm quick to put our hips flush together, gyrating in circles. Ichigo throws his head back, his back arching and moaning in pleasure.

God, if he gets like this now, what'll he be like with the real deal? Tired of the stupid cloth separating us, I pull of Ichigo's pants and boxer briefs, throwing them behind me. Ichigo's blush could not possibly get any brighter, but somehow it did.

I shed my shirt and then quickly remove my pants and boxer briefs which join Ichigo's. The orangette's eyes lock onto my erect member.

Ichigo looks me in the eye and I know what he's gonna do. No way am I gonna stop him. He gets on his knees and reaches for my cock.

After a few pumps, he takes my length into his mouth. Ichigo sucks a few times and begins moving up and down my member.

"Ah! Nnn. . . Don't stop Ichi!"

The orange-haired male hums around my cock and rubs with his hands what doesn't fit in his mouth. I throw my head back in pleasure, fisting his brightly colored hair.

With a smirk, Ichigo slowly pulls his mouth off my hardened member. He gives me one last lick on the tip and squeezes my balls.

"You're gonna regret that Ichi," I growl. Before he can blink, I have Ichigo flat on his back with his wrists pinned above his head.

After several nips and licks all over the oragette's body I move down to his member. I lick up his length and Ichigo arches his back and moans. As I lick the tip, a bit of pre-cum leaks out.

I fondle his sac and massage his inner thigh causing him to let out a mewl. "How adorable," I smirk. Ichigo glares at me and I give his cock squeeze. There's a quick intake of breath and then moaning as I begin rubbing his leaking member slowly.

"G-Grimm. . ."

"What was that Ichi?" I smirk and rub his cock faster.

"P-please. . . Grimm. . ."

"Please what? Is there something you want me to do?" I thrust myself against him a couple times and then slowly rub his hard member.

Ichigo bucks his hips against mine. "G-Grimm. . . I need it. . ."

"You gotta beg for it." I stop all my movement.

The orange-haired man thrusts into my hand. "Grimm. . ."

"I guess we'll just go get dressed then. . ."

"Please! Grimm please fuck me! I want you to put your cock inside me and fuck me! Pound into me until I can't even form sentences! I want to ride your wonderful cock!"

I slowly gyrate my hips against Ichigo's.

"Please Grimm! Fucking fuck me already! I'll be your pet, you can do whatever you want to me!"

Grinning I insert a finger into Ichigo's ass, moving it around. He shouts out and I insert another and soon another, twisting and curling.

Done with prepping I remove my fingers making Ichigo whimper. I put my tip on his entrance and slowly push the head in. With another thrust I'm in to the hilt.

"M-move Grimm. . ." Ichigo groans, squirming beneath me.

"You gotta scream my name," I whisper huskily in his ear.

Ichigo shakes his head.

"Then I'll just stay like this. . ."

"Grimmjow," the orangette mutters.

"I can't hear you."

"Grimmjow!"

I slowly pull out.

"G-Grimm. . . Ah!"

I thrust in hitting his prostate dead on.

"Fuck yeah. . . G-Grimm!"

Continuing to pound Ichigo I hit his sweet spot each time.

"G-Grimm. . . I'm gonna cum. . ."

As I fuck him faster I take hold of his cock. "Beg for it. Beg to cum."

"G-Grimm. . ."

I slam into his prostate.

"Pleas G-Grimm! Let me cum, then cum inside me!"

Once I release his twitching member his seed releases all over me and the bed.

"I'm almost there," I grunt. With a couple more thrusts into his prostate I'm releasing my seed, filling Ichigo up.

Pulling out of the orangette I collapse next to him. Ichigo groans.

"What is it Ichi?"

"I don't wanna go home. . ."

"Nu-uh. You live here now. Cause' you are my pet and all." I just know he's scowling. Hey, it was his words not mine.

I feel Ichigo snuggle into me, "I love you Grimm. . ."

"Love ya too Berry," I pull him closer, "Maybe I should get you a collar and-"

"Goodnight!"

I sigh happily, "Oh what fun I'll have with my new pet."


End file.
